My Companion's War
by Ms.herondale-forever
Summary: My Summer Companion Sequel: after five years of peace and joy,Clary and Luke's world falls apart suddenly and quickly right before their very eyes. Thrown back into the life they left behind they are faced with the choice to live or die. To save the ones they love the most they find themselves taking help from the one they hate the most.But will it be too late?Will their son live?
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! Here we go with the Sequel to 'My Summer Companion' please read, enjoy, and review letting me know what you think!_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **LPOV:**

After five years of peace I never thought I would find myself in the position I am in now. My father, the guy who put my family in harm's way, is now going to be free for a few weeks. My son Lucas missing because of a psycho, my wife stressing because our child is gone; everyone around us on their toes not knowing if this asshoe is coming back for their child or my wife. But one thing for sure I know that I will get my son back one way or the other.

Which leaves me with now. Here- I stand in the corner nodding my head occasionally trying to give this woman what she wants. But the fact of the matter is we don't see eye to eye on this issue. Her children and grandchild is perfectly okay on an island drinking from coconuts. While my son is being held captive by some lunatic that wants my wife as his own.

"With all due respect Director Lightwood I need Hodge if I ever want to see my son alive again. This is my only option can't you understand that Maryse?"

"Lucian, you bargained a month free-"

"A month free from his cell but monitored closely and have two guards on him at all times."

"Yeah you bargained all that without consulting me! My superiors see this they will think I don't have a hold on my unit. What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"I WAS THINKING I NEED TO SAVE MY FUCKING SON! I NEED TO KEEP MY WIFE AND OUR OTHER TWO CHILDREN SAFE!" I was annoyed what else does she think was going through my mind.

"I understand." She nodded her head and I knew she was telling the truth. Just five years ago she was in a hospital waiting room while Isabelle had surgery to remove a bullet and patch up her gunshot wound.

"I know you didn't spare any time killing Tessa Grey and cleaning up her mess. But this mess was done by Hodge and now it needs to be cleaned up by Hodge."

"You are responsible for him Lucian. One screw up and you will be kicked out and left on your ass do I make myself clear Greymark?" Maryse says clenching her teeth. I know she doesn't want to be made to look like a fool.

"Crystal."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" My head snaps to my left and I see Jon standing there in his black jeans and black V-neck t-shirt.

"Your back?" I murmur before clearing my throat. "Jon what other choices do I have? Let my wife go and get raped by him over and over again? Or let my son get killed by him."

"What if your father crosses you again?" He says pushing off the wall and walking my way.

"Then he will die it's just that simple Jon."

"Can you kill your own father?"

"I put my father in that hell hole so don't you think I can kill him?" I ask walking down the hall towards the elevators.

"That's different Luke and you know it."

"Jon, I've been happily married for five years and have two and a half kids. If I had to choose between them and Hodge I will alway choose my family. You should know that by now."

"I know but you know what this means to the rest of our group. Mark took one of our kids, my nephew. I am sure Jace, Will, Jem, Alec, Magnus, and Izzy will feel the same way."

"Yeah I know." I saw rubbing my hands over my face.

"Mark just declared war on us by taking him." Jon says as we get into the elevator and pressing the button for the first basement to sigh Hodge out.

"I will burn that building to the ground wherever he is he will wish he was dead after I am done with him." I say with pure confidence. Gone with the nice sweet husband and reliable friend Luke. Hello to the cold hearted Agent Lucian. I will kill that bastard for touching my family.

* * *

 _Well everyone there is the prologue! If you are just joining us please read "My Summer Companion" first or else you will be confused._

 _Please review! Tell me what you think will happen! This story will have a lot of twist and turns. I hope you all are ready for it! Until next time guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	2. The Sins of My Father

_Hey guys! Welcome back! Thankyou to all those who reviewed the prologue! I am happy that you guys are happy with the way I wrote the prologue. But someone sent me a message in my inbox and I wanted to clear something up. When it comes to work luke is Lucian the badass, cold hearted Agent. He kick ass and take names. But around his kids and his wife (Clary) he is the sweet, charming, loving Luke we all know and love. So to the young lady who said "I am making Luke different, cold hearted and not giving a fuck" that's just his Agent side not the side he shows to his wife and kids._

 _But anyway guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sins of My Father

 **LPOV:**

Jon and I get to the basement of the Agency and the first thing I am meet with is a hateful glare. I already know who it is but I try to ignore it because truth be told I really don't have time for this. I walk to sign out and I see Hodge handcuff to the bench waiting for me. His cold calculating eyes scanning the room over and over again. His grey hair slicked back, and his grey beard neatly trimmed. He looked different now then he did this morning in the interrogation room.

"Give me the paperwork on Stalkwalker." I say loud in clear reaching into my jacket to get a pen. When I glance up the glaring guard is still standing there."Imogen, do we have a problem?" I whisper only loud enough for her to hear.

"Why are you doing this Lucian? You brought him down now you are releasing him?" She states in a huff. Her eyes baring into mine and her head tilted to the side challenging me. I know this game but I don't have time to play it.

"I would tell you but it's above your pay rate not to mention none of your damn business. Now are you going to give me the paperwork or will I just walk out of here without it?" I hiss at her raising and eyebrow in a challenging manner. Right when she was about to respond Jon being the superhero he is jumps in.

"Hey hey! Look we are all adults here. Imogen, Lucian is trying to do his job just like you are. But right now you are preventing him from doing it. Not to mention keeping him from an important mission. So can you please just do your job and just give him the paperwork please?" He is good I wouldn't have begged.

"He is letting a criminal walk! I don't feel the need to help him out." Well there goes the last of my patience.

"You know what? Fuck you Imogen!" I walk towards the guard grabbing the keys and unlocking my father off the bench. I grab his upper right arm and drag him towards me. I throw the keys back to the guard and head towards the elevator with Jon hot on my trail. The door closes behind us and I feel my father urging to say something. "Not a word from you Hodge. Not a single word." I hiss at him not bothering to look in his direction. The silence stretches over us until Jon once again opens his mouth.

"Did you tell Clary where you were going?" I groan inwardly she is going to rip me a new one.

"Uh.. Not really no." I say still not bothering to look in another direction as the elevator stops in the garage.

"What does that mean?"

"How did you get here?" I ask hoping to avoid the question altogether.

"Taxi. I'll ride with you and the temptations." He smirks as Hodge's assigned guards come out the back door of the agency.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny you ass." I turn towards my father finally addressing him. "Hodge, this is your baby sitters Luke Sawyer and Jason Taylor. Wherever you go and I'm not these two will follow you. If you try to lose them I will make sure that you go immediately back into your hell hole and don't even see the light of day ever again. Got that?"

"Got it." Hodge says with that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Good." I turn around heading to my car when a question stops me.

"I can't see your mother?" I laugh inwardly.

"No she moved to Puerto Rico with your gardener. I guess you could say he's tending to her garden now." Jon snickers and I look at him sternly and he stops instantly.

"By the way Jon no she doesn't know. Plus Dr. Belcourt gave her a sedative to make her sleep a few hours before I left. They didn't want her to go into early labor. Just let me handle it alright?" He nods his head and we all file into the car. Let's hope she is still sleeping or else.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I wake up from my nap and stretch to the other side of the bed hoping to pull Luke and our daughter close by the bed is empty. The spot where they both were is cold so I know they haven't been in bed for a while. I sigh getting up and heading to the bathroom and freshen up. I brush my teeth change my dress, wash my face and fix my hair in search of my darling daughter and my husband. I walk down the staircase not hearing a sound. I glance out the window and see the guards are still in place. I walk to the dinning room and see everyone sitting there, eating. Jace, Will, Jem, Magnus, Alec,Izzy and for some reason Dr. Belcourt. When did she get back from vacation?

"What are you guys doing here? Where is Adele?" I ask glancing from face to face.

"You're awake!" Izzy shouts rushing to my side.

"Yes. Why are you back so early?"

"Jon and I both needed to be here with our family. We wanted to be here for both you and Luke." She murmurs smiling slightly at me.

"Where is Jon and Luke? And where is Adele?" Magnus gets up next to hug me.

"The kids are all watching disney movies in the den. We feed them so they are probably fast asleep right now." I nod my head in understanding.

"Luke and Jon? Where are they?" Jace and Will both hug me at the sametime while Alec is scratching the back of his neck unsure of how to answer.

"They went to the Agency. Luke knows someone that can help. Someone that knows all about Valentine and Mark. He knows it's risky but there was no other option Clary. Please know that if there was anyone else that could help us we would have gotten them."

"Your awake!" a loud voice that belongs to the man I love sounds behind me and I turn my head and my smile falls.

Standing behind my husband and my brother is my father-in-law. Hodge Stalkwalker. The man who told Valentine where to find me so he could get his son back and I could get raped over and over by a man I would have been forced to marry. This guy is now standing in my house where my family lived in happiness. I grabbed the wine bottle on the table and throw it right at the basterds head. It hits him straight on his forehead and shatters with the impact. I know if he really wanted too Hodge could have ducked and not get a single scratch. So why didn't he? I turn to look at my husband and see his eyes in pure panic mood. Oh yeah he should be.

"Why the fuck is this man in our home?!" I hiss at him before pain shoots through my body. I scream out as my legs begin to buckle and collapse into my husband's arms.

* * *

 _Well guys here is the first chapter! What do you guys think so far? What do you think is wrong with Clary? How do you guys feel about Luke? How do you guys feel about Hodge's deal?_

 _Leave a review letting me know what you guys think! This Sequel with not be predictable._

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	3. The Sorrow Of A Husband

_Hey guys! Thank you to all those who have been reviewing: greygirl2358 (Robin), Reppinda5o3, Cecyl 2014, Saphira86, and Kate. You guys are awesome and your support is well appreciated! Thank you to all those who has followed, and favorited my story. I'm glad you guys love badass Luke! With that being said please enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sorrow of a Husband

 **LPOV:**

"Ugh!" Clary screams and I see her knees beginning to buckle I run forward opening my arms to slide under my wife's as she collapse into me. Camilla is by our side in seconds and so is Magnus. Two doctors in our house at once has its perks. "Damn it!" She hisses and I scoop her up carrying her bridal style.

"Get her to the bedroom!" Dr. Belcourt calls out to me as Magnus says he has a medical bag in his car. I place her as carefully as I could on the bed and hold her hand as she squeezes.

"Are you in labor babe?" I whisper in her ear kissing her forehead. She shook her head at me.

"No. It's too early I just made it to seven months yesterday Luke." I wanted to protest that she didn't last long with our twins either but Camilla starts pushing clary's dress up and pulling down her underwear. Magnus comes in closing the door behind him with his medical bag grabbing gloves and giving it to Camilla.

"Clary I am 98% sure you are not in labor but I just want to make sure okay?" Clary nods her head frantically and I see Magnus assisting Camilla getting lost in between my wife. "You're not in labor, it's Braxton Hicks. You are also probably stressed out and rightfully so."

"I got a portable blood pressure cuff here as well. I'll check her pressure." Magnus calls out fiddling through his bag.

"Good." She turned back to Clary. "Don't stress yourself out please. Your baby is at risk if you do."

"What could we do to relax her right now? We didn't have high blood pressure issue last pregnancy."

"This pregnancy is obvious different Lucian. You want to relax Clary give her an orgasm. Here she is already opened up for you." I stare at her gaping like a fish.

"Excuse me?"

"Orgasm. Something your wife gave you that got her pregnant. Give her one. The hormones that are released when a mother has an orgasm is not only good for her but also the baby as well." She replied smiling at me and winking at Clary. Magnus puts a blood pressure cuff on Clary pumping it a few times then releasing it.

"189/98" Magnus calls out then looks up to me. "Make with the orgasms we will be downstairs." And with that the both left the room. I waited until I couldn't hear their steps anymore before I took off my jacket.

"We don't have time for this. Lucas is out there for the past-"

"8 hours." I interrupt grabbing something from the draw and putting it behind my back.

"Yes, he's been gone for the past 8 hours and you come in here with the asshoe who tipped off Valentine and his goons looking all cozy. How could you think about an orgasm right now?" She mumbles annoyed.

"Because you need the orgasm to relax both you and our son. So just relax for a second."

"I can't relax Luke I-" I lick Clary slit slowly wiggling my tongue as I pass her clit. She pauses her rant and moans out. "Oh man.."

"I just want to make you cum babes."

I dive in not waiting for an answer I mean after all it is doctor's orders. I open her lips and swirling my tongue around her clit before bringing it into my mouth and sucking hard. I glance up to see Clary throwing her head back and groaning in pleasure. I tug her clit with my teeth and ease my right middle finger into her soaking entrance slowly fingering her while I start sucking hard on her clit. "More babe…" Clary moaned thrusting her hands into my hair and pulling me more into her soaking wet cunt. She wants more I'll give her more. I reach behind me pulling out her pink Mr. Softee dildo and slowly slide it into her. He legs start to shake and I start slamming it over and over into her soaking wet pussy while I twirl my tongue around her clit once more. "Cum for me Clary." I whisper biting her clit and that does it. Her shaky legs clamp around my head and she calls out "OH FUCK!" as her orgasm rips through her. I keep fucking her with the dildo and retreat to slow soft licks on her sensitive clit watching as she slowly comes down from her orgasm. Once she's back to reality I pull back wiping my mouth on the back of my hand and sliding up to the side of her. I kiss her hard and passionately showing all the love and care I can to her. When I finally pull back I look at her as she panting gazing up at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that we find ourselves in this situation but in order for us to get out of this I needed Hodge. He knows everything about Valentine and Mark because he worked for them. He knows all their moves, their places, the works." I say resting my forehead against hers.

"I don't trust him. I don't trust him in our home." She says in a voice that almost sounds like a whimper.

"I never said I trust him babe. Just because we need him doesn't mean we trust him. I don't trust him at all. Knowing Hodge as soon as he doesn't get what he wants he will double cross us. Which is why I have two guards on him at all times they will be handcuffing him to the bed so he won't try to sneak out at night and have him monitored even when he takes a piss. He isn't getting away with from us and he isn't going to hurt you trust me please." I mumble the last part pleading with my eyes.

"I trust you." She whispers almost so softly that I couldn't even hear it.

"Good." I smile at her kissing the top of her head and getting off on the bed.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked while I grab her hands and pulls her to her feet and to the door.

"Were going to set wheels in motion to get our son…. But we should probably put you on some underwear first."

* * *

When we finally descend downstairs we find everyone waiting for us in the dining room ready to take charge of the situation. I take my seat at the head of the table and so many thoughts it me at once remembering the last time we all had to assemble on one mission. When they wanted to kidnap my wife while she was pregnant with our twins. I sigh inwardly and watch as Clary takes the seat to the right of me. I nod my head at Hodge and he glance around the room.

"There are women present." He looked clearly at Clary but before I could say something she jumps in.

"And there is a traitor in our mist in my families home. What's your point?" She makes a face that says now argue with me and Hoge shuts his mouth. I place my hand over my mouth to hide my smile but I know he could still see it.

"Well then. Jem gave me the note to analyze while you guys were having orgasms up there. The others said you officially meet Mark in Tennessee at the compound right?"

"Yes." Clary says and I hold her hand under the table.

"Lucian you blew it up correct?" And I nod my head. Hodge signal Jem to come in and he projects the building that looks like the compound we blew up. "That's the compound you blew up?"

"Yes."

"Well he built another one better than the one Valentine had built. Better security, built better, and more eyes than the last one."

"So essential he thought of everything." I ask annoyed.

"Yes and no. I know a way that brings his fortress to the ground."

"How is that?"

"With that much security he needs to have a steady focus of of electricity therefore the breaker can't be inside."

"But it can't be easily seen either or unsecured." I say come on it's common sense.

"You're right but my guess is the secure shed behind the main house. We take it out everything else will be fine. But there is one issue." He flashes to the shed which is surrounded by a fence that has bob wire and twitches slightly.

"Bob wire?" I ask sighing deeply.

"Yeah." He nods his head. "Bob wire."

Before I could ask another question the home phone begins to ring. "I'll get it." Clary says kissing me swiftly and walking out the room.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

"I'll get it." i announce rising to my feet and kissing Luke swiftly subliminally warning him and heading down to the nearest phone. Just my luck it's in the kitchen.

"Greymark residence." I call out slightly out of breath.

"Mommy?" A small voice cries out.

"LUCAS!"

* * *

 _Well there you go guys! There is the next chapter. What do you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Poor Lucas in the hands of a dangerous man! Smh. Thank you guys for reading! Please Review! Until next time!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	4. Taunting Your Love

_Hey guys! I have a few things to say first. 1. I am so happy you guys are enjoying the sequel so much. It warms my heart honestly. 2. My family and I are going on vacation for a week. I am unsure if I'd be able to update during those 7 days. I leave on tonight so I will try and do another update when I have a free day. 3. Thank you to all those who are reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. You guys are all so awesome._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Taunting Your Love**

 **LPOV:**

"LUCAS!" Clary yells and I am out my chair flying to the kitchen and placing the phone on speaker.

"Mommy?" he whispered in a voice he uses when he's scared.

"Yes sweetie it's me I'm here! Daddy's here too!" Clary says bursting with joy. I watch sadly as silent tears runs down her face. I know how this goes from dealing with cases like this. It's a call to taunt us. He wants us to know that for right now Lucas is alive and well while the clock is still ticking.

"Daddy?" Lucas calls out and I can't help the way my chest contracts when he calls my name.

"Yes son I'm here. Are you alright?" I say trying to stick to business.

"Yes. Mark gave me food and water but I am not allowed to leave my room." He says sadly and I just want to hold him close.

"How are you on the phone sweetheart?" Clary ask before I could even get the question out.

"Mark said I need to call you mommy so you know I am okay." He says with such confidence that only a child could have in this situation. I look back at Jem silently asking if he is tracking the call and he nods his head once in approval.

"Where is Mark now son?" I ask Lucas trying to keep this phone call going long enough.

"Next to me daddy. He wants the phone now." I hear murmuring in the background before Mark finally gets on the phone.

"Well well well…. If it isn't Clarissa, and Lucian. How are you guys?" He asks in a sweetly tone and I just want to punch him in his face.

"Why the hell did you take my son you sick son of bitch?" I say menacingly I really want to beat the crap out of this guy.

"Oh you know why Lucian. Lessons need to be learned and this one is for you and Clarissa. You shouldn't have touched what was mine. Now you have her carrying another one of your bastard's? It's alright I'll still take what's mine from her pregnant or not. And Clarissa-dear sweet Clarissa. You should have got on your knees that night and accepted me. Now your whole family will have to suffer because of your disobedience."

"Don't talk to my wife like that!"

"Your time is running out Lucian. What are you going to do? Let your son be killed? Give your wife up to me? You guys spent 9 hours trying to figure it out and still have nothing." He paused for a second. "Say goodbye to your mommy and daddy Lucas."

"Bye mommy bye daddy." with that the line went dead. I turn around to look at Jem and he nods his head meaning we tracked the phone call down. I turn around to look at Clary and I see her bottom lip starts to tremble.

I grab her by her arm and crush her into my chest as a sob broke through her chest. I held her tight as she cried over and over. I kissed the top of her hair, both her temples, and her forehead over and over. Telling her everything will be okay. I look up and see Hodge staring at us with an off look on his face. It almost look sad. But I know he doesn't feel emotion. I look down at Clary and wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her head.

"I love you. We are going to war for our son babe. Believe me we are."

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry this is short but as I said I am going on vacation I am at the airport as we speak waiting for my delayed flight! I will try to post on monday or tuesday if I have time._

 _Please review guys! I want to have 6 reviews before I post the next chapter! You guys are awesome!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	5. Tessa's Secret

_Hey guys! Thank you to those who has took the time to review you guys are amazing. My vacation has been interesting to say the least. My phone is officially broken! My sister in law little sister broke it. I didn't get mad at her because it was an accident and I was due for an upgrade anyway with AT &T. But now they are giving me the runaround! I am completely pissed and I guess the only option is to buy a new unlocked phone. *sigh* But on the plus side I got my brothers to all agree to go skydiving! This should make me feel better for a bit._

* * *

Chapter 4: Tessa's Secret

 **LPOV:**

I feel completely horrible about this whole situation because now it has followed us into a life where are kids are our greatest weakness. Everyone knows any good parent would place their child's life above their own. I have to admit this needs to be done quickly and I need it done now. I settle Clary on to the couch and leave Dr. Belcourt to sit with her and walk back into the dining room taking my seat at the head of the table. I look towards Hodge and see him staring at me but it isn't his usual glare.

"Tell me all you know about Mark Morgenstern Hodge. Does he have any family? Any weaknesses, anything we need to know about him." I bark out at him taking a sip of my coffee.

"Nothing useful." He says shaking his head and staring off into space.

"Useful or not I want to hear it!" I hiss at him. I am not in the mood for his tomfoolery.

"Well, 7 years ago Mark engaged in a one night stand with one of our Agents. He took advantage of the fact that she was rejected by a guy she claimed to be in love with. She was drinking herself to a pulp. They had brought her to his apartment and they had sex and kept in contact. Two months later that Agent discovered she was pregnant with Mark's baby. She took a year leave of absence and had the baby. By that time Mark already found out who she was and was using it against her. Made that agent put the baby up for adoption to the family of his choice. In the event something was to happen to him he left everything to be given to his baby girl and a Clarissa Morgenstern."

That I wasn't expecting. I took a sharp breath in to calm my nerves and assess the situation. There are a lot of angles I can play this. Bankrupt him was one option, use his daughter against him, set every property he has aflamed? There is no telling what he left in those properties to corrupt this little girl when she is of age. Maybe hidden a letter to tell her to avenge him if something happen to him. But what.. I know a agent that took a year of leave when she was 17 freshly graduated and finished her first mission with success… Wait a minute.

"The agent what was her name?" I asked my voice full of authority.

"You know her name Lucian." I glance around the room and see everyone's head turned towards me.

"Tessa Gray." I say without even hesitating. I hear gasp heard all over the room.

"How is that possible?!" Will ask his face is showing complete horror. I wipe my hands on my jeans and clear my throat.

"Remember the undercover mission you guys went on freshly graduated from the academy?" Will, Jon, and Magnus nods their head but the rest of the group looks confused. "Well I'll start from the beginning. When Will, Jon, Magnus, and Tessa graduated from the academy-"

But of course Jace had to interrupt. "Wait Magnus you were an agent?!"

"Can we stick to the story that goes with your situation?!" I yell at him before starting again. "Anyway, we sent them undercover to pose as teen soldiers in Africa to get intel and take down a dictator. The mission was a huge success. Tessa said she wanted to find Will and say something important to him." We all glanced at him and I arched an eyebrow at him.

Will sighs before he began talking. "Tessa tracked me down in the garage and said she had something important to tell me and it couldn't wait. I was planning to admit my feelings for Jem that night so I was in a rush but I figured it had to be important. Anyway, she grabbed my hand and admitted that she was in love with me. She knew I was in love with her because of the way I looked at her. What she didn't realize is the times I was looking at her like that was because she was standing in front of Jem." Will shrugs his shoulders. "I told her I'm sorry but I don't feel the sameway. I see her as a friend and maybe one day as a sister. She burst into tears and ran back inside. I called after her but she kept going so I got on my bike and left." Will finishes running his fingers through his hair.

"Maryse and I at the time was heading to the garage and saw Tessa. We asked her what was wrong but she said nothing and she left. The next day she came to work that afternoon for training like nothing was wrong. A few months later she asked for a year leave because of family issues. But this explains so much! She admitted to feeding information to Valentine's men but not why she did it except for the face that she and Will would be spared. It never occurred to us that she was also being blackmailed into it so we wouldn't find out about her daughter. Then by law she would have to take care of the baby or give it to the foster home run by the agency." I run my hands through my hair and look up. "But her brother! She said something about her brother!"

Hodge shook his head and sighed. "He died with her parents in the home invasion a year before Tessa started training as a junior agent. It was a cover up to make sure you all didn't know about the child."

"But how did you know?" I ask Hodge I know the answer but I wanted to confirm it.

"It's my job to know. When an agent is on leave we have to watch them to see if any danger will happen to them or their family. That way we could come in a help them."

"Do you know where the child is? Who the child is with?"

"Yes to both those questions but I don't think the child should be put in harm's way." Hodge says with a huff and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not that monster. But I want to take a few pictures so he could see we know who his child is and where she is. That's it nothing more nothing less."

"You want to bring a child into this Lucian?"

"HE ALREADY BROUGHT MY CHILD INTO THIS SO YES I DO!" I shout taking my mug and throwing it towards him. "UNLIKE YOU MY CHILD'S BEST INTEREST IS AT HEART HERE!" I get up from my chair and look over at the shock faces. Find her and pull strings we need to leave in an hour."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I can't believe this is happening again! Five years of peace has officially come crashing down on us. I hear everything they are saying and I can't see this turning out well for my son. Dr. Belcourt announces she has to go to the bathroom and once I hear the bathroom door close I spring into action. I rush to the kitchen as fast as my pregnant belly could take me and grab the phone pressing re-dial.

"Clarissa I was wondering how long it will take for you to get away from your pets to give me a call." Mark says into the phone and I can hear the smugness in his voice.

"I want to make a deal Mark." I say with a shaken voice.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 _Well there you go loves! I had an hour to spare so I decided to write what I can! I hope you guys enjoyed it! What do you guys think will happen next? Who do you guys think is Mark's and Tessa's child? What deal will Clary make? Please leave a review guys! 7 reviews gets you the next chapter!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	6. Clay's Decision

_Hey guys! I am back! My vacation was fun and interesting! Thank you for those who are actually reviewing. You guys are awesome and I love you all. So enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Clary's Decision

 **CPOV:**

"I'm listening." Mark said and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"If you meet me I will give myself up to you. Only you. But I have some conditions." I say sternly into the phone.

"I imagine it has something to do with your son Lucas and that thing you are carrying?" He huffed arrogantly.

"Yes BOTH my sons." I emphasized both. "I want them safe at all time. Once you have me you will released Lucas. You will not do anything to harm the child I am carrying now."

"If I don't comply?" He asked and I could almost see him raising a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Then I will allow them to get the FBI involved. I will let them do whatever needs to be done to get my son back to be alive and healthy." I hiss into the mouth piece.

"Dear Clarissa. You are all bark but no bite. You think you could make me suffer dear? I could cut your son's fingers off one by one and mail it to the residence of all the adults in your house right now including security. I could sell him on the black market and be delighted to have someone touching him in the way I want to touch you. If you don't want your son being drugged up and gang raped I suggest you talk nicely to me Clarissa." Mark said in a deadly silent voice. I knew that he was getting close to exploding.

"Like Luke can do to your daughter?" I say back boldly waiting for a reply. "Before you try to sale my son off to the highest bidder please be reminded they like little girls more than boys." I say cutting the call off and slamming the phone on the hook. I brace myself on the cabinet of the kitchen wondering what is going to happen to my son. Will my son be okay? Or will my actions cause his downfall.

"That was incredibly stupid of you on all counts." I hear a voice say behind me and I turn around to see Hodge standing in the doorway.

"This has nothing to do with you. Mind your damn business." I say starting to walk away but stop dead in my tracks. "And don't you dare insult me in my own house ever again." I hiss walking back towards the living room and collapsing on the couch. I need to do something and I need to do it fast time was ticking.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

"Did you find out the name of the little girl?" I ask Hodge as Jem types furiously on his keyboard.

"Yes. Jessamine Lovelace Gray." Jem says looking up from the laptop to look at Luke. "I found her birth certificate and adoption papers. It was a closed adoption and records sealed but I was able to unseal it to take a look. It indeed list Theresa 'Tessa' Gray as the mother and Mark Anthony Morgenstern as the father. She is currently in boston. My guy is taking photo's of her as we speak." Jem says and I know it pains him to do this but there aren't many options.

"What else?" I ask glancing through the crowd. "Hodge?"

"Your wife just gave me an idea." He says glancing at Clary only to see her glaring at him.

"What idea is that?" Trying to make eye contact with Clary but failing miserably.

"She called Mark saying she wanted to make a deal and was willing to give herself up-"

"WHAT?!" I roared unintentionally letting Lucian out. "Why the hell would you do that Clarissa? I told you we would handle everything! I proved it once already are you so easy to doubt us? To doubt me?!" I am beyond angry.

"I didn't tell you this to yell at the girl Lucian. I told you this because it's a good idea." Hodge says to me his eyes hardening. "You all had 48 hours. It is now almost four in the morning and we are pushing 10 hours lost trying to figure out what to do. We have 38 hours left and we had one potential plan and we have another we could use." Hodge says calmly and honestly it is starting to piss me off.

"I don't know if you know what it is like to actually want to love and protect someone but Clary my wife whom I love dearly is carrying out third child. Our second son! I am not putting two lives in the crossfire! I took vows to love, honor, and protect her. I am not putting her in the crossfire!" I yell not caring that I will wake up the kids in the den.

"I understand Lucian-"

"Do you Hodge? Do you?"

"YES!" His voice boomed through the house and he took slow measured steps towards me but his baby sitters (Luke Sawyer, Jason Taylor) grabbed his arms and Jon jumped in between us. His arm pressing on my chest pushing me back. "I understand more than you think but Lucian she is already in the crossfire! She is the one he wants. Let her call him again and agree to give herself up in exchange for your son. A trade so to speak. Once you have your son safe in your hands back up springs into action and we take the bastard down!"

"Your plan is hoping that he meets up with Clary. Hoping that he brings Lucas with him and hoping that we have more men than he has. That is a lot of hoping Hodge."

"It will work! All we have to do is get a few men to volunteer and create checkpoints where we have our people waiting for us to report in and to jump in if it goes sour or to stand as a threatening figure if we unman them."

"We need to do this Luke." A soft voice says and my eyes snap to Clary's. "I always make you fight the families battles on your own for the both of us. But this isn't something I can sit back and let you fight for. I want to do this for us-for our children-for our family." Clary pleads and I know she wants this but I can't in good conscious let this happen. That doesn't mean I'll let this happen tho.

"Call him. Now." I say and turn away from them both. I listen as Clary and Hodge calls Mark.

"Oh Clarissa, twice in one day? I must say you make me feel love." Mark says in a deadly sickeningly sweet voice.

"Mark I change my mind about the deal."

"Really? Which is what?"

"A trade."

"A trade? Hmm…. My dear Clarissa you have my attention now."

"My son Lucas for me. I will meet you anywhere with Hodge Stalkwalker and he will perform the trade and take my son to his father." Clary says in a confident voice that I know is betraying how she really feels.

"Alright Clarissa. But once I have you in my grasp if Lucian try and rescue you I will kill you. Slowly right in front of him knowing that he can't do anything to save you." He says in a cold hard voice that causes her to shiver involuntarily.

"Okay. Deal." Clary mumbled looking up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Lucian's book store. 1 hour." With that he hung up and Clary threw the phone clear across the room.

"I'm going to kill him.." I murmured walking pass Hodge and heading to Clary.

* * *

 _Well this is it guys! Next chapter I have a big surprise for you all. Did anyone catch the fifty shades of grey reference? Luke Sawyer, and Jason Taylor. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Do you guys think Hodge means well? Do you guys think this plan will go without any interruptions? Leave a review and let me know! 7 reviews get you the next chapter! Until next time guys!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	7. It Wasn't Suppose To Be Like This

_Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it took so long I've been busy signing up for the new semester and with my niece and nephew! Thank you to those who have been reviewing constantly. My story thrive on your enthusiasm and positivity and kindness and kind words. Well enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 6: It Wasn't Suppose To Be Like This

 **LPOV:**

I pull Hodge to the side with Dr. Belcourt while Clary is upstairs changing.

"I'm not taking Clary with us. I am not putting her and our child in danger more than what she already is." I say keeping my voice low and filled with authority.

"I agree. The stress could hurt her to the point of high blood pressure or worse." Belcourt says mumbling the last part.

"Early labor." I nod my head in understanding. "Do you have any pregnancy friendly sedatives?"

"Yes. I do.." Dr. Belcourt narrow her eyes at me.

"Sedate Clary five minutes before we leave and have Isabelle and a team stay with her." I say scanning the room.

"When is that." Hodge ask raising an eyebrow.

"Now. Let's go Dr. Belcourt." Jon looks at me and I nod my head to let him know it's time. He knows what we're doing and agrees that this time around Clary should be kept away from everything.

* * *

"Clary?" I knock on the door and open it to see my beautiful wife dressed in all black. I smile at the sight of her in so much beauty.

"I'm almost ready just have to put on my shoes babe." She says with a worry smile.

"Sit with me for a minute." I whisper as Jon and Dr. Belcourt come in the room. "Clary you know we love you. Every family member and friend loves you. Please tell me you know that."

"I figured that out five years ago." She says winking.

"You know that i will do anything to keep you safe and sound. So will Jon." She nods her head.

"So would I." Dr. Belcourt whispered before sticking a needle into Clary's arm. Jon held her arm and I crushed her body to mine until the needle was empty.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" Clary whispered yelled and it broke my heart to see her cry. Silent tears ran down her face and I lift up and carry her bridal style on to her side of the bed. Pushing her body pillow on the side of her belly and pulling the blanket over her as well.

"I made vows Clary to protect you and our children. I can't let you risk yourself and our other son because I can save Lucas. I don't need a dead wife and baby boy. I need every single person alive." I say brushing her hair out of her face.

"You can't do it alone Luke."

"I'm not I have everyone here helping me. Jon is staying with you and Izzy is staying with the kids. I got this. I am not alone either. I have Will, Jem, Alec, magnus, 3 extra guards and Hodges knowledge." But I didn't get a reply back she was fast asleep. I sigh deeply and kiss her forehead easing off the bed and walking out the room with the others.

"Jon please protect her and Adele. Hold down the fort for me."

"You know that I will Luke. Handle this." I nod heading out.

We load up into three trucks with Hodge's and mine in the middle of everything. Finally after an hour outside of town in a deserted area we see five trucks in a semi-circle. Mark is sitting in a chair with three guards dressed in black on either side of him. He looked so carefree without a care in the world and cutting an apple. Thank goodness for black-out tints he can't see me.

"Stay here for a moment just to see what we are dealing with." Hodge whispers getting out of the car quickly before closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **HPOV:**

"I trust you must be Mark Morgenstern am I correct?" I ask trying to seem nice but I already knew who he was that much is true.

"I can see that you are Hodge."

"Indeed I am. What's with the extra men? I assumed we both wanted peace."

"You assumed right Hodge." He smirks at me. This is clearly going no where.

"Where's the boy?" I ask irritated.

"Guss, boy now." The guard at the far end opens the door behind him and pulls out Lucas. He slammed the door closed and took his gun from his holster and place it to Lucas temple staring Hodge down.

"There now you see the boy and he is unharmed and will stay unharmed. He will stay unharmed unless well you know I say other wise." Mark shot me an arrogant look and I rolled my eyes. "Now where is my wife to be."

"Give me the son first." I shout scanning his guards discreetly.

"No deal Hodge try and negotiate someone else because I already know that Clary isn't in the car at all. She is back home where my men will take her. Right-about-now."

* * *

 **JPOV:**

"He just made them sedate her? Wow Luke has balls. If you ever-" Isabel was cut off by the house alarm. I run to the security room and see a van posted in front of our house and 6 armed men heading our way.

"Luke is going to kill us for messing up his house." I say to my wife before pecking her on the lips.

"Don't worry we will pay to fix it. I'll get the kids to the panic room downstairs."

"I'll get Clary and Adele into the master bedroom panic be careful."

I race up the stairs and just as I get to the final step I hear the kitchen door give out. Oh crap this is not going to be good. I rush in to see Clary brushing Adele's hair.

"Are they back Jon?" I close the door and push the dresser in front of it for now. I run and grab Clary's arm and throw Adele over my shoulder heading to their walk in closet. "What's going on Jon?" She whispers looking at me with her eyes wide with fright.

"Luke was afraid that Mark will send his men to come and get you and the rest of our kids. He was right." I move the fake plaster wall and press in the code for panic room. The day I meet Clary officially. The door opens and I ushered them both in. "Stay here Clary even if you tried to escape you wouldn't be able to because you don't know the code. Lay in bed, watch tv, eat drink water I don't care just stay!" I run out the room and close the door behind me punching in the code. I put the plaster back into place and rush to the bedroom door moving the dresser.

I hit the staircase pulling my revolver as I went and placing my silencer on it. No one is messing with my family while I am around. I hit the fifth step and saw someone heading towards me. I fired two shots off immediately. One to the chest and the second to the head. He falls down the stairs rolling and I hit the main floor heading the panic room on the main floor where the kids are. I scan the livingroom and it comes up empty. I walk cautiously through to the kitchen but I only get to the door before I hear shots being fired. Damn! It's by the den which has the main floor panic room.

I get to the wall by the den and see a guy shooting into the den. I can't find a clear head shot, so I fire low hitting the back of his knee bringing him down. I fire one more shot to the head and watch as he crumbles to the ground. I run into the den and see my wife is okay.

"You got them in the panic room okay?" I ask searching her body for wounds or anything broken.

"Yes I got them in just in time. Dr. Belcourt is in there with them she was going to feed them." I nod my head and peck her on the lips.

"I just took down two. We have four more wandering around the house."

"We split up." Izzy states changing her magazine.

"Yeah we split up. Be safe."

 **IPOV: (Isabelle)**

I head to Luke's office to check first. I open the door and slowly step inside once I do I am instantly tackled from behind and slammed on the floor. I groan in protest and my weapon gets knocked clear across the room. I turn to see a guy coming towards me fist raised to hit me. I roll over to my back and kick him in the face. I swipe my legs low knocking him to the ground. I grab my gun and unload it right in the face. Ugh! No one attacks me from behind and gets away with it. Huffing I scan the rest of the room before heading out once more. Three down and three more to go.

I spot Jon with his hands in the air and I know it can't be good.

"Put the weapon down now or brain matter will be all over the wall." The guy says and Jon drops it placing his hands back into the air. "Now we will do this the easy way. Head to the kitchen door."

"No." I murmur firing a shot that hit his shoulder. Jon flips the guy on his back picking up his weapon and firing a head shot. I smile at him until shots start coming in from the window. I push over the book shelf as Jon starts firing and get behind it as Jon follow suite.

"They are going to try and pend us down." Jon whispers changing his magazine`in his weapon as the firing keeps coming. I double check mine mentally counting the rounds. Once they pause Jon and I pop up firing our weapons until they are finished and we hear two loud thumps. The sound of two bodies hitting the ground.

I sigh in relief and look at Jon who is still scanning the room for more enemies. I love it when my man is all sexy like that. I pull out my phone and call the number I should.

* * *

 **HPOV:**

My phone rings and I already know who it is without even having to look at the caller ID.

"Yeah?" I ask looking Mark right in the eyes as I answer the phone. He smirks at me immediately. Not knowing we already penciled in the possibility he wouldn't trust us.

"The house is secured. All 6 are dead and the house members are in the respective panic rooms." I smirk at Mark.

"Thank you. That it is." I hang up the phone and shake my head from side to side.

"All six of your attack team is dead and will be delivered to your front door." I smirk at him. "So you were saying?" The door to my truck open and I see Luke getting out looking murderously at Mark. I casually take a step to the right to not be in his way.

"You sent an assault team after my wife?" Lucian hisses and I see Mark eyes widen a fraction before he recovers himself.

"Guss shoot the boy."

* * *

 _Well here you go please don't hate me too much lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Until next time guys._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	8. This Means War

_Hey guys! Welcome back and here is the next chapter! Thank you though to all those loyal readers who continue to read and review every week for me. I love you guys! You are amazing! Now back to badass Luke._

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _You sent an assault team after my wife?" Lucian hisses and I see Mark's eyes widen a fraction before he recovers himself._

" _Guss shoot the boy."_

Chapter 7: This means War.

 **LPOV:**

"You son of a b-" I hiss but the Guss guy falls to the ground with a big thump. Sawyer is the best sniper I know besides Hodge and me that is.

Sawyer keeps firing rounds at Mark's people and I charge in uppercutting him out of his chair and into the dirt where he belong. I see him charging towards me and I shift my weight to both legs distributing it evenly. Mark grabs me by the waist trying to lift me off the ground but I slam my arm down on his back over and over again until he loosen his grip. I picked him up slamming him on the ground.

"You took my son." I hiss in his face bringing my fist down to his face hard. I smirk when I see blood gushing from his nose. "You tried to take my wife!" I punch his nose again and hear the delightful crunch sound. I punch him over and over making as much damage I can with my bare hands. "You tried to kill my son!" I hiss again slamming his head into the ground and chuckling darkly as he groan from his injuries. I glanced around me seeing Hodge standing behind me with his back to me backing me up and to his left Jason Taylor backing him up. Bodies were on the ground with bullets and blood seeping out and I know that Jace joined Sawyer in taking them out.

I feel Mark begin to move under me so I get up and turn my attention back to him. With a shaky hand he raised his gun to me aiming at my chest.

"You're not going to shoot. Or my men will kill you." I peek over my shoulder to see Hodge, Jason Taylor, Jem, Will, Alec, and Magnus with guns drawn. I am sure Sawyer and Jace are on their way as well. "All these guns pointed at you and you want to try and take a shot at me?" I shake my head and chuckle darkly.

"Wanna bet?" Mark ask raising his shaky arm. I hear a gunshot go off followed by a gang off them.

* * *

 **HPOV:**

Everyone fired their weapons at Mark leaving him utterly dead. Good thing he doesn't have a family because I highly doubt they would be able to identify him because his face is so badly ruined by the gun shots. I turn and see Will holding a shocked Luke and Magnus who has both hands on his chest. That's when it register it wasn't a flesh wound Lucian was actually hurt.

"Where was he hit?" I ask dropping to my knees next to them.

"The chest. I have a lot of pressure on the wound but we need to call for help right away." Magnus says allowing Alec to dig in his pocket and grab his phone calling the director."

"Clary?" Lucian gasp out and I know he wants to see her.

"I'll call and have Jon bring her to the hospital. Just hang on." I hear the helicopter coming and I sigh in relief I glance down at Luke and start to panic.

"Luke keeps those eyes open, focus on me." Magnus shouted trying to be heard over the helicopter.

"I'm tired.." Luke whispered closing his eyes shut.

"NO!"

The helicopter landed and everyone raced into action. Will and Jem loaded Luke onto the stretcher and into the helicopter with Magnus hand still hand his wound. I stand there for a second and watch as they take off and fly off to the hospital to get him the help he needs. But suddenly I feel a tug on my pants and I assume so does Jason Taylor because he looks down the same time as I do.

"My daddy?" Lucas ask in a timid voice his eyes wide and rimmed with unshed tears. I sigh.

"Your daddy is hurt and needs help so Magnus is going to help him."

"Uncle Magnus?" He whispers and I find myself smiling at him.

"Yes Uncle Magnus. How about we go and get your mommy?"

* * *

 **JPOV:**

I hang up the phone and glance over at my wife blinking my eyes twice. It was our unspoken code we learned for situations like this. Blink once-dead. Blink twice- seriously injured. Nod head once- everything is okay. I know that Izzy will want to know the details but right now I am not in the mood to do this twice.

"Clarebear?" I call out keeping my voice as calm as possible.

"Yes? Was that them? How is Luke? How is Lucas?" She calls out rapid fire my way.

"Clary sit down." I tell her sternly. We've all gathered in the den to keep an eye on everyone.

"I will stand-" I cut her off immediately.

"If you want me to continue you will sit down and not stress out the baby."

"Fine." She huffs

"Clary they found Lucas." I say calmly holding her hair.

"Really?!" I nod my head and smile. "YES!"

"He is with Hodge, Taylor, Sawyer, and Jace. But there is bad news."

"Why isn't he with Luke?" I sit calmly looking her in the eyes. I rather not hide anything from her she deserves to know. "What is wrong with my husband Jonathan!" She hisses using my full name and I know she is getting angry.

"Luke was shot in the midst of the fight. So far Alec said Magnus doesn't think he hit anything major. He will be alright but we need to get to the hospital now." She nods her head and looks at Adele. "Izzy can stay with the kids. You can leave Adele with her if you want." i murmur to her. Keeping my eyes on her.

"I don't want it to be too much." She whisper while silent tears slide down her face.

"I'll call my mom to help me Clary. But you need to leave and be with your son and husband." Izzy murmurs kissing Clary forehead and watching as Clary and Adele whisper back and forth until she gets up.

"Alright Jon let's go."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

The thirty minutes to get to the hospital was the longest of my life. I forgot how bad the New York traffic is especially when you have a life threatening emergency. But finally we pull up and I rush inside to the trauma entrance and to the front desk. I have been having Braxton hicks all day so I am a tad bit irritated as well.

"Excuse me, can I speak to someone in regards to my husband Lucian Graymark?" I say. My voice demanding attention.

"Have a seat and wait." The rude nurse says not even bothering to look up at me.

"I don't have time to have a seat. Now type in your computer and tell me where my husband is?!" I hiss at her and her eyes snap up to mine instantly hardening. Before she can comment Magnus comes out into the waiting room wearing his scrubs and a surgical cap.

"Clary?"

"Yes! How is he?!" I say rushing over to him and Jon takes my side.

"He is okay. He made it out of surgery but he will be sleep for a while. If he makes it through the night Clary we know he will make it just fine." Magnus says grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

"Lucas? Where is he?" I whisper at him.

"Children's ward with Hodge and Jace. The other's should be getting him something to eat and some things for you last I was told."

"When can I see Lucas? When can I see Luke?" I murmur frantically at him.

"In twenty minutes they should have him settled into his room. That's room 302. Lucas should be finished with his examine he's in 409 they both have been arranged in single rooms. It's okay Clary they are both alive take a breath." He smiled before heading back to save lives.

I walked over to a chair and collapsed in it sighing in relief.

"You okay Clary?" Jon ask looking over at me from his seat right next to me.

"Yeah Braxton hicks that's all."

"Are you sure?" He asks looking me over and I give him a small smile.

"Positive. Let's visit Luke first then I want to see my son."

* * *

Finally we get off the elevator and head to see Luke. But once we get to his room door we stop dead in our tracks. Magnus was performing CPR yelling at nurses for a crash cart. Luke's gown was pulled all the way up and the nurse hands him the paddles before charging it to 100 like he ask. I grab Jon's hand gripping it tight as I watch helplessly from the door. Magnus bring the paddles door calling out 'clear' before shocking Luke.

Magnus calls out for it to be charged to 200. The nurse raises her eyebrow in alarm but doesn't says anything just echoes his call and watch as Magnus shocks him. Finally music to my ears magnus calls out 'we have a heartbeat' and I sigh in relief not noticing my eyes gushing with tears. Magnus looked over at the door shock evident on his face. He hands the paddles over to the nurse and tells the doctor across from him to check his vitals before walking over to me.

"Clary. Luke is fne."

"You said he will be fine before this!" I yell squeezing Jon's hand tighter.

"I told you he has to make it through the night. Then he will be perfectly fine for a fact. But right now we are waiting."

"Calm down Clary you're squeezing the crap out of my hand." Jon says calmly rubbing my back with his free hand.

"I am calm. But my water just broke so I think I am in labor." I hiss feeling the contractions going.

"Shit." Jon says before turning to Magnus with wide eyes.

Great just great.

* * *

 _Here you go guys! Please review and let me know what you all think!_

 _Until next time loves._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	9. Shouldn't I Give Up?

_Hey Guys! Welcome back! Thank you guys for once again reading my story I am so thankful for that. But a big thank you to those who actually take the time to actually review I really appreciate it. Well here you are guys! The next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 8: Should I Give Up?

 **CPOV:**

If there is one thing I didn't miss about being pregnant the first time around it's these damn contractions. I think this time I will actually break Jon's hand.

"Clary, were almost in labor and delivery! Then we can get you comfortable alright sweetheart?" Magnus murmured to me.

"Yes just move a little faster why don't ya?" I hiss as they rolled me down the hallway to where Jace was standing waiting for me.

"How are Clare?" He smiles at me.

"In labor Jace how do you think I am?" I say sarcastically

"Well I guess you being nice to me during pregnancy ends now huh?" He murmurs stepping aside so Magnus can wheel me in.

"Where is Lucas? Someone get me Adele!" I shout curling a bit as I am hit with another contraction.

"Adele is on her way with Izzy and Jem went to watch the other kids. Will has Lucas and is unsure if he should bring them or not." Jace saying fiddling with his jacket zipper and not trying to meet my eyes.

"Why wouldn't he bring Lucas and Adele to me Jace? They are my children!" I hiss doubling over in pain as Magnus places me in my bed.

"That's why Clare. You're starting to act all scary and we don't want to scare the kids" Jace begins as Jon close the curtain so Magnus can change me. "They might think a monster has taken over their mother not to mention their father is in critical condition."

He has a point even I have to admit that but I am not going without seeing my children. Not even if Jace suggested I do so.

"Tell Will to give me a few hours to get an epidural and then I could see Lucas and Adele." I say and hear Jace leaving the room a few seconds later.

* * *

 **JPOV: (Jace)**

"How is she?" Will asks as I come inside Lucas room.

"She has seen better days. Luke coded and I am guessing that's what caused her to go into early labor. I think she is stressed out. But I convinced her to wait a bit before asking us to bring Lucas."

"Good call. The last thing we need is for her to upset Lucas more than what he is." We both look over to Lucas on the bed sound a sleep. Sawyer read Lucas a book and watched Thomas and friends with him. I think Sawyer is actually feelin' the whole having a kid thing.

"How is he?" I whisper trying not to make him awake up.

"How do you think? He witness his father getting shot, and a shoot-out all because a psyco said he was his mommy brother and he went with him. He was feeling guilty saying it was his fault for going with the bad man. Then he said if he was a good boy he would have ran and got daddy's gun." Will shakes his head and I sigh.

"I think he should talk to someone about it." A voice from the corner says and I remember Hodge was in the room.

"I know. He will once everything is underway. Someone from the agency." I say keeping my eyes on Lucas.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Have Magnus recommend someone from this hospital that works relation with the agency. That way it's someone that knows what we do but understands where he as the kid is coming from as well." Hodge says scanning Lucas sleeping form once more.

"That is currently up to Clary. Luke isn't in a good place right now. He coded once and there is a 50% chance he may code again-" I begin only to be cut off my Hodge.

"There is a 50% chance he may pull through as well." He says with a smug smirk on his face. "My son-" That was my cue to cut him off.

"Lucian."

"Excuse me?" Hodge ask his eyebrow arched as if to challenge me to speak up again. So challenge accepted.

"Lucian. His name is Lucian and as far as he said he doesn't claim you as his father anymore. He said he has no father." I all but hissed at him. I check Lucas sleeping figure once more before carrying on. "Stop trying to be father of the year and trying to be honored for the excellent things Lucian has accomplished and who he turned out to be. He did it all on his own. The only good things you did for him is sign him up for the Agency and introduce him to Joscelyn so he could meet his future wife Clary." I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the wall by the door.

"What happens between my son and I are between my son and I. Back off." He hisses before getting up in his seat. "Come on Taylor let's take a walk. Sawyer can stay with the boy." With that he leaves without even casting us a single look back. I sigh in relief.

"He's right you know." Sawyer says from his spot on the bed with Lucas.

"About?" I ask looking confused.

"What he did is between Lucian and him but also Clarissa as well. Those are the people he hurt by his actions. I am sure Lucian reminds him every chance he is given how much of a fuck up his father us. No matter how much Lucian and Clarissa doesn't want to admit it Hodge is part of their family by blood. Us meddling won't do any good especially when the children get old enough to understand what is happening around them." I nod in understand.

"Your right. But what you fail to realize is we all are all family. You don't jump into a fight for just anybody you know."

"I know." Sawyer smiles and I smile back despite myself.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Forty-five minutes I've been sitting in pain waiting to be dialated enough for an epidural. I sent Jon out for more ice and Magnus fell asleep waiting for Camila a few minutes ago. I don't have the heart to wake him but my contraction are getting worse so I know I will eventually wake him up. A knock on my door broke me from my train of thought. Hodge was standing there with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here?!" I hiss grabbing the bottom of my stomach as I'm hit with a contraction.

"I just came to see how you're doing Clarissa." He mumbles looking everywhere but me. I don't know why but that just makes me mad.

"Oh now you want to check on me!" I say in a deadly calm voice while clutching my stomach and glaring at him. "This whole thing is your fault! You couldn't keep your fucking meddling ways from getting into our business! You trying to get me out the way to have Luke under your thumb caused all this shit to happen to begin with!" Jon burst into the room with Jace but I am on a roll. "You told a mentally unstable men where I was and helped him escape! You told him to do whatever he wanted to a woman that was pregnant with your son's children! His twin son and daughter!" I pause to hiss in pain before continuing as I can Magnus slowly easing out of the chair. "I nearly died giving birth because of the stress you caused the first time around but by some miracle I lived! My son was kidnapped because of your stupid jealous ways!" I lose control and start full out yelling. "MY HUSBAND WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU! HE COULD DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! MY CHILDREN COULD NOT HAVE A FATHER! I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" I reach for the cup on the tray and throw it at him. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I kick and scream and stare at his shock face. Jace and Jon rushes into room while Taylor pulls Hodge out of the room. Jon eases onto the bed and pulls me to his chest and I cry hard. All this pent up energy and stress coming out at once. I feel a pinch on my arm and the world around me slowly goes dark and I watch it surround me. Welcoming the peace and quiet.

* * *

 _Well there you go guys! This Chapter has alot of drama in it but I can't wait for the ending because it is so unexpected._

 _Will Luke Live? Will Luke die? Will Clary die? Will she lose her child? Will something random like the hospital burning down happen?! Lol. Just kidding guys._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you think and what you think will happen next. I will love to hear from you all._

 _Well until next time my little love bugs!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	10. Tell Me I'm Dreaming

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been doing only one update a week I've been busy with a personal project. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You all are amazing. And yes I will finish the story. Here is the next chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tell me I'm Dreaming**

 **JPOV: (Jon)**

"Did you really have to stick her?" I ask Magnus as I feel clary's body relax into me.

"Yes I did. I didn't want her hurting herself or worse the baby." He mumbles combing Clary's hair behind her ear with his fingers.

"Why was he even in here?" I ask turning to Jace.

"I don't know why. I assume to apologize and see if she needed anything. I didn't think he anticipated Clary freaking out that much." Jace says slumping in his chair.

"How long will she be out?"

"Mild dose so roughly thirty to forty minutes. Hopefully when she wakes up it would be time to give her an epidural."

"Hopefully."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

 _I feel like I'm floating my body is so relaxed that I just accept it. I'm floating in a cloud of darkness and I just want to lay here forever and never wake up._

" _Clarissa?" A woman's voice call out to me. It sounds so familiar, yet joyful. "Clarissa can you hear me?" The voice calls out to me once more and I realize why it sounds so familiar to me._

" _Mom?" she comes in front of me looking as beautiful as the day I lost her. Her fiery red hair, green eyes, and bright smile._

" _Yes baby it's me." She walks toward me and I can see tears rimming her eyes._

" _But how?" I whisper just as her hand reaches out to touch my cheek._

" _I've been watching over you sweetheart. I knew when Magnus gave you the sedative this would be my chance to talk to you." She whispered back hugging me tight to her. I couldn't help but squeeze back._

" _What is this? Why are we here?" I ask letting go of her and stepping back._

" _To help you."_

" _What's wrong with me?"_

" _You're about to lose something sweetie." She murmurs sadly._

" _Why me? Why? I've lost so much already! You, Simon, a real family, my father. I just want to have my family." I yell closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose._

" _Sometimes things in life happens Clary. If you have to choose between your child or your husband could you?" She asks wiping the tears off my left cheek._

" _I can't do it. I can't pick! I love them both and want to have them both."_

" _You'll keep one alive that is suffering? And one alive to bring into this horrible world?" She asked taking a few steps._

" _Choosing to lose my child and choosing to lose my husband is any better?!" I yelled. I remember why the last weeks of my mom's life we were at each other's throat._

" _Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." She whispered as she begins to fade away._

* * *

I wake up gasping for breath holding my chest. I groan with the contractions and I remember where I am. Hospital bed in labor while my husband is fighting for his life. I lay my head back down. I'm on my side with the blanket in between my legs.

"I'm here Clare." Jon whispers from beside me and I forgot for a minute he was there.

"Epidural." I whisper back clutching his arm and my belly.

"I texted Magnus you woke up just hold on baby sis."

"Luke?" I whispered clinging to him like a newborn baby clinging to it's mother.

"He woke up calling your name we told him you were okay but in labor. The medicine has him loopy. But that was an hour ago. You've been asleep for almost two hours."

Magnus and Dr. Belcourt walks in the room with a two nurses and Jon eases off the bed allowing me to lay down in the center of the bed.

"I have to check you before I give it to you Clary." Dr. Belcourt says putting on gloves as Magnus checked her vitals. "You know the drill Clary open them up wide for me." She calls out to me and I can't help but feel weird once I open my legs. Something is wrong I can feel it. Call it mother's intuition but I can feel it. I look down at Dr. Belcourt's face and it explains it all to me.

"What's wrong?! I know something's wrong so just tell me." I yell trying to sit my body up.

"Clary you're crowning." She murmurs jumping up and calling for the nurses. Magnus following her in her wait.

"I'm crowning?!" I whisper deadly calm not sure what exactly her to do.

"Yes Clary you are crowning." Magnus takes my hand and puts it between my legs and I feel a big patch of hair. Oh no…

* * *

 _Well guys here you go. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be a whirlwind as a result tho. Please review guys! Until next time._

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	11. Can We Go Back To The Days Our Love

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Can We Go Back To The Days Our Love Was Strong?

 **CPOV:**

"How could nobody notice I was crowning?!" I shout being hit with a big contraction. Everyone is rushing around the room and my body is being moved to a stir up.

"Well baby sis with the blanket between your legs it will be hard to see whats going on down there." Jon says trying to make me laugh but in return he is just annoying me.

"You're not funny you're just being an ass." I wince once more and see Dr. Belcourt gets between my legs once more. Magnus rushes out of the room and Jace comes to get on my right side.

"Hey Clare, ready to have a baby?" He asks kissing my forehead once more.

"Ready or not the baby is coming." I whisper as the nurse pushes my dress all the way up.

"Okay Clary when I say three you have to push with all your might okay. We can't leave your baby in this position. It is prone to infection. Ready?" I nod my head courtly at her. "One, two, three push!"

Jace and Jon helps me double over and I push with all my might. Tears fall as I realize I have to do this without the love of my life by my side. Jon says ten and I release. Laying back on the bed and taking a breather.

"You can do this Clare." Jace whispers to me kissing my forehead. "You have to get this baby out of you."

"I can't do it. I really can't." I start letting the tears fall freely now.

"Yes you can. Jon is here for you and I am here for you push as hard as you can." I nod my head as they sit me up and push with all my might.

"That's good Clary keep it up!" Dr. Belcourt encourages me and I continue. Finally I hear a wonder sound of my baby crying and I fall back crying and laughing at the same time. Jon smiles with me kissing my right temple over and over again. Jace hugs me and I burry my head into his neck watching with one eye as they clean up my beautiful son.

* * *

 **MPOV:**

"What the hell is going on?" I walk in on Dr. Santiago doing CPR on Luke. WTF happen! An Hour ago he was fine.

"He coded. I know he is the husband of your friend and I am trying here." He says between compressions.

"Move over." I say taking off my coat and starting compressions immediately. I pump with all my might. I know he will not come back but I can atleast try. I push and push as the nurse pushes air into him.

"Dr. Bane we have to call it." Dr. Santiago says but I keep pushing. Clary just had a baby, and she lost her mother, her bestfriend she can't lose her husband too.

"Everyone clear the room." He announces and everyone quickly scurries as he walks close to me. "Magnus, we need to call it. He isn't coming back." He whispers at I stop taking a deep breath.

"Dammit!" I kick the side table and lean against the wall as Raphael covers Luke's body with the sheet.

"Do you want me to call Alec? Or tell his wife?"

"No." I mutter glancing at the door to see Jem, Hodge, and Taylor standing there.

"I was coming to tell you she had the baby." Jem whispers never taking his eyes off Luke's body. "What are we going to tell Clary?" He asks finally looking up to meet my gaze.

"The truth I murmur." Heading out of the room and into labor and delivery. Hopefully they haven't moved her yet.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Finally I am cleaned up and handed my baby. Something still feels wrong to me. I think that dream still has me unsettled in some type of way. I look at the door and see Jem whispering with Jace and Jon before Magnus comes into view. Why is my intuition always right.

"Can I hold my new nephew?" Jon whispers and I smile sadly at him as Magnus sits on the edge of my bed and hand my son over.

"He's dead isn't he?" I ask as tears slide down my cheeks.

"We did everything we could." He whispers and the dam breaks.

I clutch Magnus to me and cry my heart out. The love of my life is gone trying to protect our children and me. I just….. I don't know what to do.

* * *

Crying felt great it felt amazing to get it all off my chest. I lay in my hospital bed finally with my Lucas, and Adele fast asleep. Jon is sitting in a chair by my bed holding my precious baby boy and I can't help but smile. I know that whatever happens I will always have him and so many others to stand by me.

"Pass me my son. You've been hogging him." I whisper. Holding my arms out and taking my baby boy. "Hi Lucian Christopher Greymark II." I say to him and watch as he tries to smile at me. I know that whatever happens Luke is watching over my kids and I.

"That's a beautiful name." Someone whispers to me and I at Jon but he is fast asleep with his mouth open. My eyes snap to the door and leaning there in all his glory is my handsome husband.

"How?" I whisper into the night.

"I asked for a little time to talk to you. I need to tell you something please just bare with me okay?" I nod my head staring at him in awe. "I love you with all my heart nothing in the world can change that. But I don't want you to be lonely, I don't want you to have to hate love. I want you to love when you are ready too. I want you to take care of our children and tell them about how much we love each other besides our age difference. I want you to tell them that no matter where life takes them I will love them and be so proud of them. I will watch over them and you too. But I don't want you to be depressed. I don't want you to only focus on the kids. Let the others help you, because you can't do this all on your own."

"Will I ever see you again?" I whisper to him.

"I'm so sorry but no. I love you and our children so much. Marrying you was the first greatest achievement of my life. Our children being born was the other greatest achievements. Nothing else mattered before you. I hope you know that." He leans over and kisses me passionately. His lips are just as I remember. Soft, cool, and enticing. I close my eyes storing the memory in my head as he pulls away from the kiss. "I love you." He whispers once more and kiss my forehead. I open my eyes and he was gone.

"I love you too Lucian. Now and forever." I whisper into the darkness laying our new baby boy on my chest and closing my eyes in contentment.

* * *

 _Sorry but I said there will be alot of twist and turns! Poor Luke! Poor Clary! Poor everybody!_

 _Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	12. Try And Move On

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. This is the last one before the epilogue. The epilogue will surprise you to say the least. Anyway, thank you to those who have been reviewing and those reading and messaging me. You guys are just plain down right awesome! Love you guys! Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Try and move on**

 **CPOV:**

I wake up and feel my chest and notice Lucian is gone. I sit up and see Maryse sitting at the chair by my bed and immediately grabs my hand.

"Where are my kids?" I ask her looking around the room.

"Jon took Lucian to the nursery to get him cleaned up. Will, Jace and Jem went to pack Lucas and Adele a bag to they can sleep over Will's. They also grabbing something to eat and things for school. Don't worry they are just fine Clary." She says with a small smile and squeezes my hand tight.

"Okay." I whisper back sitting up straighter. "What happened? You don't make house or hospital in this case calls."

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. After everything…"

"I am fine. Death happens all the time in what he does. He told me that all the time." I murmur looking down and wielding my tears to go away.

"The agency will pay for the funeral. But we have to do an autopsy first to confirm what he died of. It's just for our records. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't. Just…. Make it quick for me. He deserves dignity and pride to be burry in." I say firmly looking up to meet her eyes.

"I agree."

* * *

Finally after three days I am took back home by Jon and Izzy. I walk through my front door and glance around the room. Every area of this house has a memory of Luke and I. Or Luke and the kids. Or the four of us together as one big happy family. I move over to the couch and have a seat as Izzy brings Lucian over to me in his car seat placing him on the floor. I take my beautiful son out of his car seat and hold him close. He is the spitting image of Luke but of course with my freckles.

"When is WIll and Jem bringing the twins?" I ask Jon as he sits down next to me.

"I just called and he said they are on their way. You sure you don't want to stay with us sis? It will be fine we have plenty of room."

"No." I shake my head at him. "Your place would be just as bad. But I have to try and get a system going. I am not going to just put my children on the back burner Jon."

"Alright then." He says as a knock on our door gets us out of our serious conversation. "I got it!" Izzy shouts out jogging to the door as Jon and I sit with Lucian fast asleep on my chest. I sigh deeply wondering how today would have gone if Luke was actually here.

I hear footsteps coming towards us so I turn my head and i'm greeted by the site of Maryse, Sawyer, and Taylor. I smiled at them slightly but the look on Maryse face says its not a happy visit.

"What's wrong Maryse? I can see it written all over your face." I murmur passing Lucian over to Izzy who is grabbing for her.

"We need to talk Clary." She says sitting on the sectional across from me. "Our guys went in and did autopsy and we found something in his system."

"What?" I frown at her looking between the three of them. "What was it?"

"Potassium chloride. It's what they use on legal injection people. It's designed to stop their heart and kill them."

"Someone murdered Luke at a hospital where he was getting help?" I ask letting the tears fall down my face. "How could that have happen?"

"Clary we are trying to find out. We are going through everyone that was seen coming in and out of the hospital. All the staff everyone. Even the footage around the hospital."

"Why? Why do you think this has happen?"

"Maybe because they couldn't get to you." She says sadly.

"So my children and I are once again in danger? Right?' I ask wiping fiercely at my tears and glaring at her.

"We don't know-" But I cut her off immediately.

"Bull shit and you know it." I get up from my seat and towards my room slamming the door. If it's not one thing then it's the other.

* * *

 **UPOV: (Unknown)**

"They don't suspect me of anything. I don't think they suspect anything." The figure whispers in the phone as they sit in a dark room.

"Good. Now consider your debt with Mark paid. Until next time my minion."

The voice hangs up the phone never even allowing an answer. Justice was served.

* * *

 _Well guys why can't clary just catch a break huh? I hope you guys enjoy and it looks like even in the grave Mark is still winning. Please review and let me know what you guys think about this._

 _Until next time guys._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	13. First Day of Forever

_Hey guys! Here is the update for the week! I decided to add a bonus chapter before the epilogue. So here is the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12: First Day Of Forever

 **CPOV:**

I grab the black dress and step into it zipping the side up and looking at myself in the mirror. Married at 18 and now a widow at 23 years old with three children to raise without their father. I sigh deeply checking my hair once again. Izzy used a whole can of hair spray and half a jar of hair gel so I know it will stay. I kind of feel bad, I really want to wear my down like Luke loves but hey I have to look presentable. A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Come in!" I raise my voice ever so gently and see Jon walks in with baby Lucian.

"Are you ready? The cars have just arrived and Will and Jace is putting the car seats in for you." I nod my head getting one last look in the mirror before grabbing my son and heading out the door.

* * *

In the car it's deadly quiet. I stare out the window looking at the landscape and the cars filled with happy people, happy families unsure as to why we had to be the ones to bury a loved one. I promised myself for the children's sake I wouldn't cry. But right now I am dangerously close to breaking that promise. Getting to the private cemetery I take a deep breath as we pull up slowly to the spot Lucian Christopher Greymark SR body will be laid to rest for the rest of his life. Jon grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze I turn to him and offer a weak smile. It's all I can give to him right now. My heart is aching and I don't want to think about another human's feelings other than my children's and my own. With Adele to my right and Lucas to my left I sit in the chair and exhale as the Father Fell who was originally suppose to bless our marriage begins speaking.

I zone out staring at his coffin. His chestnut mahogany box his body will be buried in the grown in for the rest of eternity. I will never have a hug from him, I will never cuddle with him again, never get a kiss hello or a kiss goodbye from him. My heart aches and I don't know what else to do but tell myself to hold on for our kids. The ones I promised the love of my life that I will raise and not push onto someone else. I am brought out of my thoughts by my name being called by the good father.

"-Greymark will like to say a few words in honor of her fallen husband." Clapping sounds all around me as I hand Lucian Jr over to Jon and make my way to the front. I touch the casket as I grab the cordless mic.

"Lucian always told me that no matter what our love would see us through. And I of course believed him; I still to this day believe him. Because even though he is not with us anymore I will always love him from the bottom of my heart. And I know that without a shadow of doubt Lucian loved me even after he died." I pause taking a deep breath. "When I was kidnapped and I finally had the opportunity to be reunited with Luke he said something to me that I will never forget. I don't even think he knew I was still awake. He said 'I love you, and I will love you until the day I die. And if there is life after that, I'll love you then too.' I wondered how could I be blessed with someone so sweet, so pure of heart and so perfect. But I realized that God loved me so much he created Lucian perfectly and purely for me. So Luke this is for you." I nod my head as the song begins to play.

* * *

 _ **If I die young, bury me in satin**_

 _ **Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

 _ **Sink me in a river at dawn**_

 _ **Send me away with the words of a love song.**_

Flashes of the first time Luke and I meet came to the fore-front of my head. I was a little girl dazzled by the smile and attention of the older boy who handed me my fallen teddybear. 

_**Uh oh… Uh oh…**_

 _ **Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**_

 _ **She'll know I'm safe with you**_

 _ **When she stands under my colors**_

 _ **Oh and**_

 _ **Life ain't always what you think it oughta be no.**_

 _ **Ain't even grey and she buries her baby…**_

I look over at Luke's mother I've only meet twice but she is still wiping the tears from her eyes.+ 

_**The sharp knife of a short life…**_

 _ **Well, I've had just enough time**_

Flashes of Luke and I on my birthday cuddled in bed talking and him rubbing my belly when I was five months pregnant.=

 _ **If I die young bury me in satin**_

 _ **Lay me down on a bed of roses.**_

 _ **Sink me in the river at dawn,**_

 _ **Send me away with the words of a love song.**_

Flashes of Luke and I laughing, crying with smiles, kissing, and dancing came to me and I couldn't even help but smile as silent tears slid down my face.

 _ **The sharp knife of a short life,**_

 _ **Well I've had just enough time.**_

 _ **And I'll be wearing white,**_

 _ **When I come into your kingdom.**_

 _ **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.**_

I look down at my wedding band and flashes of Luke singing to me as he dropped down on one knee came to mind. The day he decided to ask me to become his wife.

 _ **I've never known the lovin' of a man**_

 _ **But it sure felt nice when he was holding my mind.**_

A flash of Luke holding my hand as he stroked in and out of me came. The night after he told my mother to leave after she threw me out for being pregnant.

 _ **There's a boy here in town,**_

 _ **Says he'll love me forever**_

 _ **Who would have thought that forever would be severed by**_

 _ **The sharp knife of a short life…**_

 _ **Well, I've had just enough time**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh yeah. Oooooooooohhhh…..**_

 _ **So put on your best boys**_

 _ **And I'll wear my pearls**_

Flashes of Luke waiting for me in a tux as I walked down the aisle and I couldn't help but look up to the sky.

 _ **What I never did is done….**_

 _ **A penny for my thoughts**_

 _ **Oh no! I'll sell them for a dollar.**_

 _ **They're worth more after I am a goner.**_

 _ **And maybe you'll hear the words I've been singin'.**_

 _ **Funny when you're dead the people started listenin'**_

Flashes of Luke visiting me in the maternity ward came to mind with him telling me how much he loved me. 

_**If I die young bury me in satin,**_

 _ **Lay me down on a bed of roses.**_

 _ **Sink me in the river at dawn.**_

 _ **Send me away with the words of a love song…**_

 _ **Uh oh!**_

 _ **The ballad of a dove.**_

 _ **Go with peace and love**_

 _ **Gather up your tears**_

 _ **Keep 'em in your pocket**_

 _ **Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **The sharp knife of a short life**_

 _ **Well, I've had just enough time.**_

 _ **So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.**_

I look at the casket as it's being lowered and take a fist full of dirt and release it onto of it.

"I Love you now and forever Lucian Greymark."

* * *

 _This chapter I dedicate to all those who have lost loved one in the line of duty. Whether they were police officers, military personel or even if they died trying to protect their family. I know what it's like and my sympathy is forever with you guys._

 _This is the last chapter next is the epilogue. Please review for me. Hoped you all enjoyed it. Until next time guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	14. The End

_Hey guys! Happy Labor day to you all! Hope you all have a great one! For those in Florida I hope you guys are being safe. Anyway here is the epilogue._

* * *

Chapter 13: The end

 **CPOV:**

The funeral was just how funerals are suppose to be sad, depressing, and full of sadness. Jon and Izzy takes the kids and put them down for a nap while I head to the bedroom I once shared with my husband…. My now dead husband that is.

I clear the bed off his black and white checkered flannel and place it neatly on the edge. Something twinkling under the bed catches my eye and I pause to grab it. A notebook- I've never seen it before. Black leather with a leather band wrapped around it. I silver paper clip, clipping a page to the front of the book. I open it up on the page and I notice automatically it's Luke's hand writing. I smile a small smile while running the fingers over the page.

 ** _Dear Journal,_**

 ** _I am so blessed. I am sitting here while Clary is sleeping so soundly so beautifully. I proposed to her last night and she said yes! Years ago if you would have told me I would have gotten the girl of my dreams and have her so ripe with my Children and ready to marry me I would have called you nuts. But I am…_**

 ** _I want nothing more than to protect her and our children. I want to give them the world. I can't wait for her to see the house when it's finish. It would take a few more days that's for sure but still. I've never loved someone so much that it hurts that I don't want to leave them…_**

 ** _If something was to happen to me I would want Clary to live on for me and our kids. I would want her to try and live life to the fullest and learn to love again. But I am selfish in only wanting her to love us. Our perfect little family. But I would want her to be happy. I want us all to be happy. We've all lost so much and I don't want her to continue losing the people she loves. Anyway, she's starting to stir. She's even more beautiful waking up than when she is asleep._**

 ** _Lucian._**

So all these times Luke's been keeping a journal with all his thoughts and love. It seems I've learned something new about the man I've called my husband all these years. I smile placing the notebook on the night stand table and smile. I really do miss him.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue: 10 years later_**

The day I've been dreading since my twins turned 10 the summer of their 15th year of life. May 1st. It was decided that they enter the Academy to train to be Junior Agents. But instead of doing the part time Academy they wanted to do the boarding school full time academy. At first I yelled and put my foot down and said no. Their my children and I am raising them not some trained killers that probably doesn't have a nurturing bone in their body. But Jon and Jace explained they did this too just to make sure they got the most out of the program. But izzy said she did it part time to get a feel of a normal life. Now here I am standing in front of the Agency with my children, my fiance' and our friends.

"Adele, you don't have to stay at the Academy just because Lucas wants to sweetie." I subliminally beg her with my eyes.

"If I don't go mom then who will keep Lucas out of trouble." She says smirking at her brother who is looking at her with his eyes narrowed.

"I resent that statement. I take good care of myself." He says folding his hands over his chest looking very much like his father. "Besides mom I want to keep dad's memory alive. I want to be a Greymark that surpassed the rest like dad did. I'm sure Adele feels the same way." She nods her head and I open my arms wide to try and hold my twins one last time. They will no longer be my babies that I carried for took care of. They will be my little adults.

"Look out for each other. Never let the other person eat alone. Have each other back because I've heard it's brutal the first year. Please call me every time she can." I say squeezing them to me tighter. I feel someone join in the hug and notice that it is Lucian Jr. I will him in kissing all their forehead one after the other.

"I love you guys." Adele whispers and I kiss her forehead again.

"Love you too." The rest of us mutter after her letting go.

"We have to go now mom." Lucas says as Director Lightwood and Chancellor Herondale walks out ordering them all to line up.

Parents- some Agents currently and some retired Agents look at their children with a mixture of glee and sorrow. I asked Jace, Jon, and Will what it will be like to go through the training to be a Junior Agent but they all said they couldn't go into details but it was bad. They are sworn to secrecy never to tell anyone the training they endured but it's one of the hardest thing they have ever done in their life. That instantly makes me scared for them. The last thing I want is to have my children hurt or dead.

I let Lucian grab my hand and lead me to the car where I take a seat in the passenger side while my fiance' drives us home. Oh yeah speaking of fiance' I am currently engaged to Jace Herondale. I sigh thinking about all the times growing up before we began friends I use to tell him never in his wildest dreams, but infact his wildest dreams are indeed coming true. I smile as he reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze. I know that he was giving us some time alone to say goodbye which is why he was quiet.

"Are you all cried out?" He asks with a smirk on his face so I know he is joking. I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes I am fine. How about Pizza for dinner?" I say looking in the back seat and winking at my cute little boy.

"Oh yes Pizza please!" LJ says and Jace and I both laugh. I love how my children just took Jace and I's relationship in strive. I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

" _Jace I don't know how to tell the kids you're the one I've been seeing." I say thrusting my hands in my hair. Life was so less complicated when it was just me and the kids. No dating, no going out with anyone besides the kids and family. But now I have to tell my kids everything because Jace and I was getting serious. I run my finger through my hair. My first boyfriend I marry, the second I get serious with. Izzy will have a field day with this I am only certain about it._

" _They love me already when I was there just to look after them. But now Clary we have to tell them we are serious and it will hurt if everyone knows but them. What if we decided to move in together? I show up with my things and say hey your mom and I are serious but we never told you guys sorry! They will hate me none stop." He says pulling my small hands into his big ones. "I'll be right beside you every step of the way." I nod my head and head over to my house where my kids were playing with Jon and Jr._

" _Family meeting!" I shout into the intercom I had set up around the house. It makes it easier than having to yell over and over for the kids to come here._

" _MOM!" The three rugrats yell trying to push each other out the way to get to me first. I laugh at their cuteness. Until they all try to tell me about their day all at once._

" _One at a time!" I say through my laughter._

" _I start on the varsity foot team for the school!" Lucas says he was twelve at the time._

" _I made cheerleading!" Adele screams next jumping up and down._

" _I drew you a picture!" LJ says with a big smile. My adorable eight year old. I take turns commenting on everything they have said._

" _Great Job Lucas! I need a football schedule so I know the sames! And Adele you will be there so I can see both my adorable twins at once. Congratulations baby!" I say kissing her on the forehead and messing up Lucas hair. He makes a face before he smiles. I turn to LJ and take the drawing from him. "OH how beautiful! I'll hang it on the fridge so I can see it everyday sweetie." I kiss him twice walking to the kitchen. I come back they are all sitting on the couch and LJ is chatting away to Jace while the twins try to hide their smile from the rapid fire._

" _Okay Guys! I called a family meeting because I have something to tell you all. You all know that I've been seeing someone right?" The three nod their heads at once. "Well we are getting serious and I wanted to tell you guys that Jace and I-"_

 _Before I could even finish Adele jumps up from her seat and yells "I knew it! I knew it! Cough it up now bros!" She says dancing around and Lucas pulls out a five dollar bill and a reese's big cup which Adele happily accepts._

" _NO!" LJ shouts stomping his feet. "You said they would tell us tomorrow. I said by bedtime so I win!" He yells and snatching Lucas loot from Adele he opened his hand and Adele gives him a five dollar bill and two big cups. Jace and I look from child to child trying to figure out what is going on._

" _Anyone of you rugrats will like to tell me what's going on?" I say sternly._

" _We knew you guys were dating but we just made a bet to see how long it will take mom to tell us. Were happy for you guys though. Can you tell us when dinner is ready?" I nod at Lucas shocked and the three of them scurry out of the room._

" _What the hell just happened?" Jace murmurs and I look at him confused._

" _I don't know."_

* * *

We head home with our bounty of pizza and ice cream. When we get home I place the ice cream in the freezer while the boys put the pizza on the dining room table and fish out some drinks. I stand up straight and nausea hints me like a ton of bricks. I sprint down the hallway to my bathroom and empty what little contents of my stomach into the toilet and dry heave for five minutes straight. I slowly begin to think, did I eat something bad? All I had today was coffee and a bagel. I flush the toilet and rise out my mouth before looking up at the door for the calendar. I freeze instantly my period is late…. Weeks late. How the hell did I not notice that?! Oh yeah freaking out about my kids leaving me while they are still my babies…

I open my cabinet and reach in the back grabbing a pregnancy test. I brought a ton last month when Izzy thought she was pregnant. Crying about how it would be weird for her with her son being twelve. Oh well then.

I take the stick and pee on capping it while I wait for the results to come through.I wash my hands and throw the paper towel away drumming my fingers on the cabinet just as the plus sign shows up. Holy shit I am pregnant…. I look at the test again just as a knock sounds on my bathroom door. I jump a few feet in the air and the door opens.

"Babe, the pizza is getting cold. What's wrong?" He murmurs my back is still facing the door and I can't even breathe.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered handing him the test.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asks a bright smile on his face and I melt a little even as the tears began to come.

"Yes… We are having a baby…." I whisper looking up to the sky. _Luke I am happy. Can you see that? I love you dearly and will never stop but the ache in my chest has lessened since Jace came into our life._

* * *

 **Two years Later: Lucas Point of View**

It's been two years since I've entered the Academy. The last year of it is to train with a Senior Agent they choose us. So imagine my delight when my Uncle Jon claimed me as his Junior Agent to field train. I walk up to his desk and see him nursing his coffee. Hie eyes meet mine and I smirk at him.

"I am ready for training Sir." I know how much he hates it when I call him that.

"UGH! I should have fought Jace over Adele." He says winking at me so I know he is kidding. "Let's go Will is giving up our first mission Jace and Adele is joining us. Along with two other Agents I'm not sure who yet." We walk to Director Lightwood's office and knock before entering.

"Good Evening Gentlemen, nice of you to finally join us." Maryse says and I wink at her. "Adele, Lucas I've picked you for this mission because once we finish this briefing you will want his blood." I share a look with Adele, than Jon who looks like he is hiding something before turning my attention back to my Aunt Maryse. "Chancellor Herondale please begin the briefing." She sits back and crosses her legs. That's when I notice Izzy, Jem, and Alec come from the back of the room and take a seat.

"Adele, Lucas. Meet Axel Mortmain the man who gave the order to kill your father."

Fuck! Shit just got real! I turn to Adele and see her facial expression cold. Her fingers drumming on the table impatiently. Before she could open her mouth to yell I open mine. "Alright, how do we kill this bastard."

* * *

 _Geesh guy! What do you all think?! I know this has been a really crazy ride but thank you guys for standing with me on it. I am thinking of posting an alternate ending. One where Luke doesn't die. What do you guys think? Let me know in the review._

 _Robin you were right lol. Until next time everyone!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	15. Alternate Ending

_Hey guys! So people have commented and messaged me for an alternate ending. So I will give you just that. One where Luke was never shot and died in the hospital. And there is no "Clace" shipping at all. So for those who love "Clace" and was happy with the ending I advise you not to read the alternate version. But everyone else please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Alternate Ending:**

 **CPOV:**

Finally after an hour in the panic room we are set free. I see Jon on the phone from the corner of my eye and Izzy leaning casually against the door. He hangs up with a nod and turns to me.

"Clarebear, they got Lucas and their taking him to the hospital. Luke had a bullet grazed his shoulder but other than that everyone is fine." He says in a calm voice. Tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the prospect of my family going back to the way things were.

"Really?" I ask with glee and watch as Jon smiles and nod.

"Yeah come we can head to the hospital." I smile grabbing my flats and slipping them on. The world was finally looking up.

* * *

We get to the hospital where a nice blood nurse tells me where I could locate my husband. We spot Will who grabs Adele from me in promise to take her to the children's ward to be with Lucas until I can get there. I smile kissing my daughter's forehead and getting off the elevator to head to room 324 when I hear a loud curse word.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I winced being thankful Will took Adele with him. Now she won't hear her father cursing like a sailor. "If you do it any tighter Magnus my arm will suffocate." I snicker in the doorway and his hard eyes snap to mine before immediately softening. "Clary?" I speed walk to him crashing into his chest the best I could with my baby bump and wrap my arms around his neck and crying softly.

"Oh baby please don't cry. I'm okay it's just my shoulder don't worry about it." He whispered into my fiery locks and running his fingers through them over and over.

"I was so worried about you. Then guys started breaking into the house to kill us if it wasn't for Jon and Izzy…"

"I know. I know babe." He whispered to me once more and I finally allow my head to move from his chest and look into his eyes.

"Are you really okay?" I whisper keeping my eyes locked on his beautiful serious ones.

"Yes babe. I'll never leave you I promise." He kissed me passionately running his tongue across my bottom lip silently asking for permission and I granted it moaning as his left hand ran down my spine. A throat clearing alerted us that we weren't exactly alone. I peeked behind me and notice Jon looking everywhere but us.

"Well if he's not going to say it then I will. That was hot and got me bothered in all the right places." Magnus said fanning himself and looking down at the floor. "Seems like it was in the right places for you to Clary since it seems your water broke. My eyes snapped down and I saw I was standing in a puddle. I assumed I was getting wet for my husband but no it was my baby boy deciding he wanted to make a grand appearance.

"Shit." I murmured grabbing Luke's good arm as a contraction hit me. This is going to be fun I thought to myself doubling over in pain.

* * *

 **LPOV**

"Shit." Clary murmured squeezing my uninjured arm and doubling over in pain. It's too early. It's still too early. Nurses run in and everything happens so fast. Clary is put on a bed and wheeled away with Jon at her side. I have to stay here and let Magnus patch me up.

"Hurry up Magnus." I hiss allowing up to sow me up my wound. And flitching every now and then when he pulled the stitches too tight.

"You're done. But here take these aspirns your shoulder is going to be tender for a free days. He handed me the pills and a prescription for it and I bolt heading to my wife. She needs me after all. I turned around to see Magnus jogging after me.

"Do you even know what room she's in?" He ask me as we make it into the elevator."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's labor and delivery just listen out for my wife's voice. There is only one Clary and I'm married to her." I muse trying to funny but Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"I know where she is." He said rolling his eyes and pressing the closed button for the doors.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

"UGH!" I grunted as the contractions hit me over and over again. I hold onto Jon's arm and squeezing as hard as I could. "Where the hell is my husband!" I hiss at Jon still squeezing on to his hand.

"He should be on his way up Clare just hold on for me." Jon says looking around in a panic.

"For your sake I hope he does." I say watching him pull his platinum locks in frustration.

"So I can have some hair left?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Precisely." I say trying my best to laugh but it came out as a cry. Tears began running down my face as Jon pulls my head to his chest. "I can't do this. I can't have this baby with Luke getting his shoulder patched up and I didn't even see my son yet. I can't do this." I whisper into his chest letting the tears run freely.

"Like I would leave you to this on your own." I hear a deep voice from the doorway says and my head immediately snaps up to see his beautiful face. My husband beautiful smiling face. He stood in his v-neck dirty black shirt with his sleeves ripped off and his arm in a sling. I opened my arm and watched with glee as he speed walked over to me wrapping his good arm over me and pulling me to his chest. I sighed in content as I took a deep breath of his scent. "We are going to do this baby. Trust and believe me that everything will be alright. Do you trust me?" He whispers into my hair and I nod my head into his chest as I feel someone checking me. I wince under the pressure of the contractions.

"Clary, it's time." Dr. Belcourt says snapping us out of our happy moment. I nod my head keeping my eyes locked on to my husbands. The man that's been my source of strength and my strong tower for years now.

"We can do this. You can do this babe Jon and I are here for you." He whispers once more as they move me to the stir ups. "I promise you nothing will happen to you." I lay on my back taking deep breaths as I watch the nurses and Magnus comes in the room to assist Dr. Belcourt in the delivery

* * *

 **LPOV:**

My son is finally here. I watch on as Clary breastfeeds our new born son. To think if the bullet would have connected with something I wouldn't be here. I smile at the yawn he does before snuggling into his mother. But unfortunately for him Clary has to burp him and he isn't having it. Once he is settled into her arms she moves over and pats the space besides her where I sit down slowly.

"It's a boy babe. What are you going to name him?" I whisper stroking his cheek as the door opens and Jace and Jon walks in carrying the twins. For some reason Lucas only wants Jon to carry him and Adele wants Jace to carry her. Does my little girl have a crush on him? She's too young for that! I shake my head and watch as she wiggles out of Jace's arm and tries to climb up the bed. Jace noticing her struggle gives her leg a push so she can climb up and I smiled at him. He winked back and we watched Lucas try to climb up using my leg and I laugh full of glee at my adorable children.

"Baby is sleeping?" Adele ask watching her new baby brother with wide eyes and curiousity. But Lucas automatically shhhhhed her.

"Baby sleeping 'Dele." I think the nickname he came up with for her is cute.

"I know I just asked Lu!" I watch as Lucas face scrunched up with distaste at how much he hates that nickname. But in all fairness "Dele" is a guys name and "Lu" is a womans name so their even.

"Do my favorite twins want to look at their baby brother!" Clary whispers with excitement as to not wake our baby boy up. The twins plaster smiles on their faces filled with glee as Clary lowered her arms showing them our new addition. "Kids this is Junior. Short for Lucian Christopher Greymark JR." My eyes snapped up to meet my wife's and I see her eyes shinning with so much love and affection that I can't help but reach over and passionately kiss my wife. We stop when we here small voices saying 'ewwwww'. I laugh and kiss my kids on the forehead one after the other ending with our new addition. "I love you Lucian Christopher Greymark Senior." Clary says winking at me.

I laugh before turning my attention back to her. "I love you too Clarissa Adele Fray- Greymark." I glance over my family. No threats, no kidnapping, no deaths everyone is right here where they are suppose to be and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Epilogue (10 years later):**

 **LPOV:**

Jr and I sit at the breakfast bar watching as Clary, Adele, and Lucas run around the house like chickens with their head cut off. Today was the day I've been dreading since the day I heard the words 'I want to be like you daddy' come out of my twins mouths. The day they are heading off to the Junior Agent Academy. I push the fruit that Jr was trying not to eat in front of him and raise an eyebrow at him silently telling him you better eat it. I watch as my ten year old sighs and begins to eat the cantalope as the twins and their mother comes down the stair. I guess that signals us that it is time to go.

* * *

Outside the Junior Academy I can't help but scan the families and the future of our agency. The sad part is everyone here wants to be a field agent but half of them won't because either they can't handle it or they drop out of the Academy. My attention is brought back to my family as I feel my baby girl grab my hand. She is so beautiful, smart, and tough. I have no doubt that she will make an amazing field agent. But the downside is as a father I don't want anything to happen to her or my son. But lucky I don't have to worry about this for now at least. I pull them both to the side and hold one of my hands in one of theirs.

"Guys, listen up and listen good because I won't have the opportunity to repeat this. Because any minute they will walk out of those doors to take you guys away. It is an honor to get to the Academy and make it through, but I know without a shadow of a doubt you both will make it. But please for the love of God look after each other. Other students find out you both are siblings and they will try to use it against you both. They will try to break you guys by playing on that fact. They will try to make you drop out so that they can have a seat secured. Do not let them get to you both. You're both so amazing, so strong, and head strong that I know whatever you put your mind to you will achieve it. But know that I love you both and I am so incredible proud of you guys. There will be fights, there will be tears, and frustration, and they will use our situations against you. But don't let them get to you." I say kissing their foreheads and for once since he was twelve Lucas didn't wipe it off. I turn to Adele and smile at her. "You are your brother's keeper, remember that." She nods her head wiping at the tear that fell. I turn to Lucas and run my fingers through his hair. "And you are your sister's protector remember that." As I finish I see the doors open and Director Lightwood eyes meet mine. I nod my head in respect and allow my children to hug their little brother one last time before the Director's voice yells for them to all fall in with their bags. I see Will with his clipboard as his new rolls as the Chaplin of the Academy ensuring the well being of the magets. I quickly shoot him a text telling him to watch out for my children. They all fall into the building with their bags and I watch as a new chapter in our family begins. I didn't think they would actually join but I am proud of them.

I grab my crying wife and sad son and walk them to our car with an arm over both of them. Since Jr was a baby he always had his siblings to help him through hard times, so I know this is really affecting him. "It's okay guys. They will get a pass to come home before you guys know it and tell us everything." I whisper opening in both their doors and rubbing my wife's back in a soothing manner.

"Your right. I just can't stop crying! Their babies Lucian." I nod my head closing the door after Jr got in.

"Yes they are our babies Clare but to the Academy they are Junior Agents in Training and after this year they will be Junior Agents. They are the future of this world babe and we can't do anything but support them."

"I know thank you Luke I needed that." She whispers getting into the car and allowing me to close the door.

* * *

As soon as we pull up the pizza man pulls in behind us. I throw my keys to Clary while I pay for the pizza. Walking in the house is so much quieter than usual and I find myself missing my twins even more. I place the pizza on the dinner room table and grab plates and cups to eat.

"Guys! Come eat!" I yell grabbing paper towel to put on the table. Jr comes racing full force down the stairs and takes a seat bouncing slightly.

"Where's your mother?" I ask him taking a seat myself.

"Bathroom. I heard the water so maybe washing her hands." He says shrugging his shoulders and bending forward to look at the staircase. FInally after three minutes my wife comes down the stairs taking a seat next to me smiling brightly. "Finally mom." Our son whisper causing me to laugh as we dig into our meal.

I see Clary stealing glances at me when she thinks I'm not looking. But finally I look at her connecting my eyes to her beautiful green ones. I raise an eyebrow at her and she throws her napkin on the plate.

"So, how would you both feel about another baby?" Clary says out of the blue and I feel a grin coming on my face.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask her turning my body completely towards her.

"Were pregnant." Clary whisper back grabbing my hand and putting it on her tummy. And just like that my life just got better once again.

* * *

 _Here you go guys! This is the alternate ending you all have been waiting for. Sorry it took too long I was busy with work, school, and other things I have been doing._

 _But what do you guys think of that ending? Hope you all enjoyed this journey you guys endured with me. I really like the Luke Clary fanfiction I think it's cute if he is close to her age. Well anyway please review. I have another Luke and Clary fanfiction in mind._

 _Until next time guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys!

Once again thanks for the love for the Clary Luke fanfiction. I uploaded a new one shot.

It's called _My Wild Night_ Hope you guys enjoy it.

Until next time loves.

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


End file.
